


A Unique And Precious Gift

by Jamalexlee



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamalexlee/pseuds/Jamalexlee
Summary: Silver gives Flint a gift for Christmas that he never could have expected to receive.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Black Sails Gift Exchange 2019





	A Unique And Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/gifts).



> Happy holidays Black Sails fam! This one got a little away from me - there are some notes at the end to help. Hope I didn't just waffle!

Silver sits staring into the waves ahead of him, stretching out seeming infinitely in all directions. Yet it wasn’t the possibilities those waves offered that held Silver’s focus - he was barely seeing his present - he was too lost in the past. Wondering on all his best intentions and how it had led him to this place…. It truly began shortly before this Christmas period. 

December 6th

Silver honestly doesn’t know what possessed him to do this. Honestly nothing was less like him. The discovery, courtesy of his working relationship/friendship/whatever with Max, that perhaps a certain long-lost, long missed former Lord and lover of Captain Flint pre-Flint, was not in fact dead and perhaps merely hidden from society and the world at large, in a plantation in Savannah of all places - a little over a week if the sea was in the mood and the weather allowed for speedy land-travel. 

When he’d first heard of the possibility Silver had dismissed it. They were in the middle of war - they had no time for checking on the possibility of long-perhaps not deceased persons who could be used against Captain Flint. And honestly if said former Lord was alive the captain would never forgive Silver for dragging someone he loved so much into a war as bloody (if brief) as theirs had been. 

So to pretend he hadn’t heard, to pretend there was no possibility of it being true, seemed to Silver the sanest thing to do. But as time moved on and things became more and more stable Silver found he no longer believed himself. If the Captain had remained simply that, Captain Flint, and nothing more, Silver could have clung to that idea forever. But against his better judgement, against every instinct that had ever served Silver in his survival, selfish though those instincts could be, Silver found he couldn’t keep that secret to himself. Couldn’t keep the possibility of a living Thomas away from James. 

Despite the slight panic humming through his veins Silver found himself pleased at how accurate his calculations had been - from Savannah to Nassau in time for St. Nicholas Day, in time to give Flint a Christmas present he could never have expected to receive. 

Silver stood and watched as their men approached the Captain with a man that he didn’t recognise by sight but from Flint’s descriptions could only be Thomas Hamilton. A little older no doubt than Flint would remember him but even from further away Silver could tell the man was very handsome. 

The captain for his part wasn’t looking in the right direction. He was focused entirely on the carpentry he was working on it wasn’t until the men stopped in front of him and clearly addressed him that Flint even looked up. Silver could only watch as if in slow motion as Flint realised who was standing mere inches from him. The confusion and then joy across his face as he reached for the man who, with an equal amount of joy, was reaching for him. Their embrace so heartfelt, joyful and desperate seemed as if it was without end, especially when they moved in to kiss while managing to remain in contact the whole time. 

Silver did his best not to react to the shock of the men surrounding Flint and his no-longer lost love. He could understand their confusion. After all Silver had sent them to retrieve the man that was now kissing his lover. The lover that never was so open in affection with Silver. Noises that they didn’t bother to smother in the night from the privacy of the Captain’s cabin or elsewhere wasn’t the same as this open declaration where everyone on the island could see it and all others would no doubt hear of it before long. 

Silver started when he heard his own name and refocused to find Flint turning to look at him - and damn that man that even with all they’d shared he could still hide what he was thinking from Silver when he really wanted to! Silver hoped the shock he could detect was the good kind as Flint and the former lordling made their way towards him.

His lordship arrived first, “John Silver I presume?” 

_ Another one with gorgeous eyes that seem to see right through to your soul.  _ In lieu of saying this or indeed any of the other thoughts about the attractiveness of the man before him Silver extended his hand. Only to find himself engulfed in a hug. 

Panicked Silver’s eyes shot to Flint only to find him looking mildly amused. Slowly he moved to return the embrace. “Welcome to Nassau, Lord Thomas Hamilton.” 

A laugh is huffed against his neck and Silver found himself staring into deep blue intense eyes, “I think we both know the title “Lord” hasn’t been mine for sometime,” his smile is genuine if sad before turning mischievous, “though I would love to hear how you came by the “long” before your name.” If Silver didn’t know better he would think he was being flirted with. “Thank you Mr. Silver.” And this time he does take Silver’s hand. 

“John,” he replies automatically and then carefully wrenching his gaze from those intense orbs, “It was nothing really. I did it for the Captain.”

There was that smirk again, “I have no doubt. And by all means please do call me Thomas.” Thomas turns to face Flint once more, “James you surely don’t make John call you Captain on all occasions do you?” 

_ He doesn’t make me but I like the effect it has on him in the bedroom _ Silver shook his head as if to shake that thought from his head and definitely from his mouth only to catch sight of a decidedly pink around the ears Flint giving the Lordling  _ Thomas _ a look. “Thomas-”

“No really do you? Or is it worse? Does he have to use your surname as well? And as we’re on the subject I haven’t heard of a feared pirate captain with the surname I knew you as and since I have every faith that you would always excel at anything you do you  _ are _ a feared pirate captain. So it’s Captain…?”

“Flint.” There’s definitely a wince as he says this and grimace as he looks up at Thomas  _ because he’s that tall _ and to the former lordling-  _ Thomas’ _ \- credit he reacted with only a blink and a slight widening of the eyes. 

As he opened his mouth to speak however, “Thomas if you want this story we are going to have to relocate to somewhere with liquor - a lot of it,” 

***

Seeming to have realised he hit upon a touchy subject the lor -  _ Thomas _ had stuck to lighter subjects on the walk to the tavern. Silver had dropped slightly behind the couple, he told himself because he needed to talk to their men about events at the Plantation and any compensation needed, but honestly Silver needed the space to quietly observe the difference Lo-  _ Thomas _ had on Flint. 

Flint usually stomped around Nassau but now he strolled - fast because Flint but still… The easy smiles, the adoring looks, ease that seemed to exist in his posture all of a sudden - and how even when someone seemed about to set off the explosion that was Flint’s temper a simple touch from Thomas would cause Flint to calm. Silver had seen that calmer side of Flint, had been the cause of some of his peaceful moments - but never had he seen him like this. He wasn’t sure what to make of that either. 

Twilight had begun to fall as they reached the tavern and the men wandered off to their own pursuits leaving Silver to close the distance between himself and Flint and L -  _ Thomas _ . 

“Thomas, could you grab a table? I’ll be right in.” Flint said. 

“Of course, Captain” replied Thomas in amusement, “I’ll see about getting all that liquor you requested,” with a final smile in Flint’s direction Thomas entered the tavern. 

Silver took a deep breath, “Well he seems-” and with that found himself for the first time in a long time being roughly shoved against a hard surface by an irate Captain.

“What the fuck were you thinking? Bringing Thomas here? The war might be over but Nassau is  _ Nassau _ ! What on earth is a former Lord who by rights should be inheriting this island supposed to do here? What do you think the new ruling classes are going to do to him when they realise? For fucks sake Silver why????”

It was saying something that SIlver had rarely seen Flint so angry. Even in the early days when he didn’t trust him and seemed half a move from killing him at all times or even after the Urca fiasco before Silver came clean. Even as he tried to process where Flint was coming from he felt his own temper flare at the injustice and ingratitude being displayed at what Silver considered one of the few genuinely selfless acts he had ever committed. 

“Why? Why what? Why rescue an innocent man from a life he never should have found himself in? Why return your long-lost former lord lover to you? How can you ask me that? Do you truly believe I did this to hurt you? Hurt him?” Silver closes his eyes in pain, “I did this for you. I did this because from the moment II heard of the possibility of him being alive,” Silver throws Flint a look, “and that was some time ago - the war was still happening - I couldn’t let it go. I debated. I argued with myself. I tormented myself with this decision and it came to this. It came to this,” he softened his look and shared deep into those ridiculous green eyes that in his rage looked closer to black, “I couldn’t in all conscious keep Thomas Hamilton from James a minute longer than they’d been kept from each other already.” Trying for levity Silver quipped, “next Christmas I’ll just get you more books.”

Flint’s anger seemed to drain from him almost immediately to be replaced with fear and sadness, the kind of fear and sadness Silver had seen when he first realised Flint actually cared what people thought of him despite all he’d done and was planning to do. And in that moment Silver realised as he had then what was actually upsetting him.

“I’m not James. Not the James he remembers.” Flint looks at the floor suddenly so vulnerable, “There are things Flint has done that are unforgivable.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” Flint’s eyes flash up to Silver’s face, puzzled, “Only Thomas can decide what is unforgivable or not. Only he can offer the forgiveness you need, but…” Silver brings his hand to James cheek fingers lightly playing with the loose strands of hair there, “you can only receive his forgiveness if you tell him the truth.” Silver locks gazes with Flint, “I saw the truth of you - I’m sure he will too and love this new you just as much as the one he loved before.” 

Flint nuzzled against Silver’s hand seeking and receiving that closeness, that reassurance that Silver happily supplied. He gently caressed Flint’s cheek before turning his hand to cup the same cheek and rub his thumb along his lips. Flint looked up through his eyelashes in a way that should be impossible for a man taller than him and Silver felt any anger he had draining away being replaced by the deep heartfelt affection he felt for this impossible maddening man. He leaned forwards-

“Darling,” the lordling’s voice rang out, “organised a table and a decent amount of liquor… Oh I interrupt something?”

“Not at all,” Silver stepped away as quickly as his half a leg would allow, “simply conferring with the Captain about certain matters with the crew. Nothing world shattering.” Silver couldn’t look at him, at them, he just couldn’t, he started walking away, “if I’m needed for anything ship related I’ll be back on The Walrus.” 

*** 

Night had fully fallen by the time Silver made it to The Walrus but Silver wouldn’t let the tears that threatened to fall. He won’t, he can’t be seen to be weak even in this. 

Entering the captain’s cabin, the cabin he’d long thought of as  _ theirs _ , Silver was assaulted by memories. Some that had happened right here others that had happened elsewhere but had led them to here - wherever here was. 

Going to the Captain’s cabin on the Spanish warship after Flint once again officially held that title with the intention of having a private celebration with Flint had never seemed to Silver a great idea - honestly he thought it would ultimately be the worst one - but at the time it had seemed like the thing to do. To offer himself as a trophy almost, a well earned prize, certainly one that was interested in what such claiming would look like. Honestly Silver had gone into it half expecting to be rejected out-right - possibly with a punch or worse for the insult of suggesting he would be interested in  _ that _ . 

Which Silver had been in no doubt Flint was. He’d seen Flint eyeing up the men, Billy and himself in particular, when The Walrus had been beached. He knew Flint was inclined in that direction but that didn’t mean he would be willing to indulge. Still he was surprised to find himself being kissed and touched with such passion and skill. Flint had brought him to places and sensations he hadn’t known he’d had and all the while encouraging him to let go - he’d almost felt sorry for the crew that night - they couldn’t have gotten much sleep - especially when Flint had woken him at the crack of dawn the next day with a blowjob and another round before donning his Captain mask once more and beginning his day. 

Silver had felt the phantom of Flint all day. Had avoided sitting down most of the day though the one time he’d forgotten and yelped in pain the crew members were amused but not rude. Honestly most had seemed to be happy with the slightly less grumpy Flint had that materialised that morning. 

Silver doesn’t know, even now, what truly processed him to return the following night. Sure at the time he’d told himself someone that good in bed was simply worth repeated goes. But even then the spectre of danger was trying to warn him off - that and the idea that it wasn’t something that could possibly last. Who they were, what they wanted, how they saw the world surely it was too different - and in any case Silver had intended to be gone from that world the second he got his share of that gold. 

_ Silver tapped lightly on the Captain’s cabin and without waiting for acknowledgement or answer went in. “Captain.”  _

_ Flint’s eyes flicked up briefly before returning to his maps. “Silver.” _

_ Silver moved towards the desk, smirking to himself remembering what had happened on that obscenely large desk only the night before, and leaned forward placing his hands on the desk. “I think we both know why I’m here.”  _

_ Flint’s eyes were subtle but flicked up nonetheless. “No.” _

_ “Oh I agree,” murmured Silver, “It’s an awful idea. Truly. Awful.” A barely there smirk - victory. “So how about we decide to agree this is a truly awful decision that we mutually agree to keep making for the foreseeable future?” _

The bad decision turned out not to be the sex but the feelings that came with it. Those showed up later but by the time Flint was planning to return to the sea to search for Vane he and Silver had come to The Walrus purely to finally make love, for that’s what they did that night, accepting all that they were and all they could do to each other, cementing their new partnership even as Flint went off on what they both knew could be a simple suicide mission.  _ Please try not to get yourself killed while you’re gone? I’ll try. _

And it was that night, in this cabin, knowing they had changed from what they were to something that could last, could mean something, that had Silver finally break down. The tears fell and Silver cried desperately in the bed he’d shared with that beautiful contradictory man, for while he’d given Flint, given James, something his soul needed desperately in doing so he might have lost the love of his life in the process. 

***

It had been a week and Silver had decided he truly  _ hated _ former Lord Thomas Hamilton. 

Having taken his advice Flint had confessed, apparently everything. And sure the lordling didn’t exactly  _ approve _ of James’ actions as Flint but he understood. Apparently he and his wife had once agreed James was the living embodiment of Coriolanus before he’d gone off and actually followed the plot of the second act. So he honestly hadn’t been that surprised. The murder of his father was actually something Thomas was fine with, as was the ending of Peter Ashe (if not the town - bought with the blood of their pain or not) - the death Thomas had had issues with was Miranda and though he’d raged that pain and grief was something he could share with Flint. If anything it brought them closer together. 

As for Flint’s prediction that the island would have issues with the former lordling turned out to be untrue. His honest interest in people and general ability to cause people to be at ease in his presence had made him many friends and allies - also his habit of “Darling”ing Flint when he was about to be well “Flinty” (the Lord’s word for that) and stopping him dead had endeared him to many and caused much amusement to Jack, Anne and Max. 

Silver though. He had always been the one with the words. That talent to command the attention of a room and hold it. To know what to say, how to move, how not to get the room, the people, to do as he, or who he was currently working for, wanted.

But next to this man, to  _ Thomas _ , Silver was an amateur. This island was filled from top to bottom of people who should hate him, should wish him ill and yet he had captured their hearts easily. He got on with the pirates, the barbarians, the merchants, the inlanders - hell despite his white aristocratic background he somehow managed to get on with the Maroons - Madi certainly seemed to like him but… he just bugged Silver.

Sure the Lordling had so many great qualities. His great breeding was evident in his walk, his stance, how he sat. He always seemed as if he was about to give some grand speech and all were rapt and ready for it. After a word with Max and Jack he was dressed in a fashion more to his liking and though it should have made him inaccessible to the general crowd it suited him so thoroughly it seemed to only make him more him… 

Silver supposed for a man in his late forties L-Thomas was a moderately attractive man. His blonde locks had some grey but for some reason they suit him. He has a ridiculously strong jaw - it shouldn’t look that good. He was so very tall - almost as tall as Vane had been (if he was ever once again in the Captain’s private circle he’d bring it up) and obviously strong. But so gentle and delicate in his movements like a dance, a performance. It was a shame the current fashion called for such tight breeches. Silver had tried not to notice but he had - Thomas was… well endowed. It wasn’t even a proportion thing - it was just… big. Those lips he really needed to stop biting, licking, when searching for the next word, next thought. And christ those eyes. So deep blue, so intense. And if Flint saw his soul Silver worried Thomas saw further than that - he could barely be in his pretense. Especially since he was usually with Flint. 

The only thing worse than being in love with a man in love with a man that wasn’t him was realising he was deeply truly and completely falling in love with the same man. Silver truly hated Thomas because if he’d known him otherwise he’d have loved him totally and completely but he didn’t know if he had any place or any right to even want Thomas…. Especially since he still wanted and loved Flint. Fuck he should have just got him books. Well only books. 

***

A few days of avoiding Flint and the Lordling later Silver found himself cornered by that self-same former Lord - Thomas. 

“I want to thank you John,” he said, crowding him against a wall.

“You did already,” he gasped, “the day you arrived,”

“Oh not for my rescue from that plantation, or indeed what your men did to it, but for what arrived at James and Miranda’s former home yesterday,” Silver doesn’t speak. “The books. Quite the present. We’re both biblophiles. It was clever of you to bring the collection from the plantation to here - honestly this island needs a proper library.”

Silver quirks an eyebrow at that. Thomas sighs. 

“You are exhausting. Almost as much as James.” Thomas stares at his hands, fiddling with them, “I think you need to come by the house.” Silver opens his mouth to object, “It's the Christmas season even if the Caribbean doesn’t fit the official ideal of the season and friends visiting during this time is traditional.” Thomas flicks his eyes up to him and its impossible, he’s taller than him but suddenly he’s looking so much smaller than him. “Please can you come to the house? For supper? Tonight? Say yes.”

Thomas fixes him with that intense stare and he is lost, “Yes. I’ll come.”

Thomas smiles as brilliantly as the sun and Silver finds he can’t remember why this is a bad idea. 

***

It's a long trek to the home that had previously been Flint and Mrs. Barlow’s home. But Silver endures it. He arrives just as dusk is falling and taps on the door.

“Quartermaster,” breathes Thomas, “I believe that’s your official title? Dear John,” he throws the door open wide, “do come in.”

Silver enters gingerly. But there is no one else in the immediate area except  _ Thomas _ placing the last few finishing touches to the table and occasionally stirring at the supper on the fire. 

“Would you excuse me for a moment? The water pail is empty and that won’t do for our needs tonight.”

“Of course. Do you need me to do anything?” Silver says as he removes his coat. 

“Not really. Perhaps keep half an eye on the pot. But its unlikely to need any help - its pretty much done.”

Thomas ducked out of the door dragging a coat over him as he went. 

Silver wandered over to the pot of stew and gave it a half-hearted poke knowing he’d likely do as bad as good in doing so. 

“What The Fuck Are You Doing Here?” That deep and strong voice was unmistakable.

“I was invited.” says Silver simply. “By your paramour. Apparently as thanks for the books from the plantation.”

Flint ducks his head at that. “Yes. Thank you. God knows what we would have done if Thomas had only my tiny collection to sustain him. I shall still need to expand the number of books on this island if I’m to feed his need.” Flint’s eyes flick once more to Silver’s face and stay there boring into him as before. “Why are you here?”

“Because I was invited,” replies Silver tiredly, “and it was nice to be wanted.”

Flint’s face hardens. “You believe you are unwanted?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Silver snaps. “Since he returned I have seen nothing of you!” Silver looks at the floor, “And that’s fine. You were his truest love it makes sense he is yours. And I knew it. When I brought him here I knew I’d lose you to him. It shouldn’t hurt but it does.” A tear escapes and rolls down his cheek, “And worse than that I…. I think… no I know I love him too. He’s… he’s just… he’s so… I shouldn’t. Even more than you I know he’s bad for me but I…” Silver wipes his face, “It’s fine. It’s my problem. Tell him I got sick. I’ll go back to The Walrus and leave you guys to your happiness…”

Silver is grabbed from his attempt towards the door and turned hand to cheek towards Flint, “Do you think me so an inconstant lover, partner, that the return of Thomas would mean I would no longer have no feeling for you? Have I been so bad a lover, partner that you think I have no true feelings for you? Silver, John… Do you not know how much I loved you? Love you? And love you all the more because of what you gave me? How can you think you can give me something I believed no one was capable of giving me and think I’d love you  _ less _ because of that?” 

Silver desperately searches Flint’s face for any signs of lies and finds none. Only desperation, sadness, love and hope…. Silver sags and finds strong hands keeping him upright. 

“I’m sorry,” whispers Silver, “I thought… I thought-”

What Silver thought was cut off as Flint brought his lips gently to Silver’s in a questioning kiss. Silver pressed back desperately - god how he’d missed this man. Missed the simple touches that sent such fire through his veins. And now with the confirmation that his devotion, his love, was not one-sided, that even the return of this great love of his past could not change his feelings for him, the fire was not just a burn of passion but the glow of a warm fireside. Silver happily sank into Flint the kiss just beginning to be greedy when-

“Finally,” Silver practically jumped a foot backwards at the sound of Thomas’ voice behind him but was prevented from fleeing by the strong embrace of his captain, his lover, who only allowed him enough movement to turn towards Thomas. “I thought I might have to tie you together in room overnight to get the pair of you to talk to one another. I had truly feared we would be here until the next Christmas period.” 

Silver’s blood thumped in his ears but Thomas was smiling, his eyes intent on him and Flint still loosely in an embrace with Flint flush against his back and thumbs rubbing lightly against his stomach. 

Thomas moved with ridiculous grace towards them, something that could only have been taught from birth, yet the approach had an edge to it.  _ He’s stalking towards me _ came the thought out of nowhere and now thought it was clear this was what Thomas was doing. He stopped just short of actually touching Silver but close enough he could feel each breath exhaled, those deep blue eyes hypnotising in their intensity. He was studying Silver, searching for some answer and apparently found it as he closed the final distance between them with a hand to his cheek and a gentle but thorough kiss. 

Silver wanted to touch, wanted to put his hands on Thomas, but his body seemed unwilling to obey - honestly the force and shock of that kiss had Silver sure he would have been on the floor but for the men holding up close and sure between them. Perhaps they knew just how deeply affected he was by this moment - had they struggled to keep the Earth beneath their feet the first time they had kissed too?

Slowly Thomas drew back and once more pinned Silver with his gaze. “From the moment I heard the name of my rescuerer I was curious. Who would go to such trouble for an apparent stranger? Have the resources to send men so far on so little information and with such loyalty and devotion? And then I saw you - saw how James looked at you - and I knew I had met a man I would have to know much better.” a pause, “Intimately.” There was that mischievous look again. “You have said I have thanked you already but I feel my thanks have been rather insufficient. After all when I was on that plantation I had often said I would get on my knees before the person who would free me from that awful place,” Thomas hands were now at Silver’s breeches, “Your exceptional beauty makes what would have been a simple benediction a true  _ pleasure _ .” 

Gaze locked on Silver Thomas opened and slid down his breeches before sliding down in turn all the time his eyes on him. Flint’s hands too were busy seeing to Silver’s shirt and in confusion Silver turned to him for an answer only find himself drawn into another deep kiss of passion. 

A shift yet deft stroke of his member brought Silver’s attention once more to Thomas and, definitely no mistaking it now, he was smirking, “Definitely  _ Long _ John Silver.” 

Silver didn’t bother to hide the eyeroll, “That ridiculous nickname was given with regards to my memory. I promise you the man who came up with it wouldn’t have-” he broke off with an inelegant and incoherent noise as Thomas’ talented mouth joined his hand on his cock. 

And what a sight Thomas was on his knees, those lovely smirking lips sucking lightly at his head as the agile fingers of one hand teased and stroked. Silver was sure he would have sunk to the floor himself had it hadn’t been for Thomas’ remaining had pinning him in place against Flint. Flint for his part had found his way to Silver’s nipples and was caressing them in a way that was frankly  _ distracting _ \- and that was nothing to what his lips were busy doing to Silver’s neck. 

It was Thomas suddenly swallowing his length down that spurned Silver to motion. With a wail, eyes closed, he brought a hand to each man’s head, fingers digging in and grabbing handfuls of hair, desperately needing something to anchor himself in the moment. 

Silver opened his eyes briefly as Flint’s lips left his neck only for them to close again as Flint captured his mouth in a possessive kiss, moaning, his own condition being made apparent by the hardening length at Silver’s back. 

It was too much. Thomas’ mouth insistent at him, swallowing him deeply now before withdrawing to the tip before engulfing him once more, his fingers at his hips no doubt leaving marks, Flint’s fingers pinching at his nipples and exploring his chest in turn, mouth never leaving his skin, pressing desperate kisses and nips everywhere they touched. Silver pulled strongly at Thomas’ hair in warning but succeeded in only causing that maddening man to suck all the harder. With a strangled and broken noise Silver came gasping into Flint’s mouth, kept from the floor only by his two lovers holding him steady in the moment. 

Silver came back to himself as Thomas stood once more before him reaching towards James as James leaned towards him. They shared a scorching kiss over Silver’s shoulder as he stared still floating in his orgasm haze. James licked his lips wickedly as they parted, Silver groaned as his body tried valiantly to stir once more back into action despite the short respite it had had. 

“I should have guessed you’d be a noisy one,” murmured Thomas into his hair, nuzzling slightly. 

“Oh I can assure you he hasn’t even begun to be noisy Thomas. You should hear him once he really gets going,” James once more attached that damned mouth to Silver’s neck and whatever smart remark had been playing round Silver’s mind slipped away. 

“Perhaps relocation to the bedroom would be in order, hmm?” suggested Thomas as he took Silver’s hands and began walking backwards. 

A single step on his left leg though had Silver nearly pitching forward in pain.  _ Bloody leg _ . Luckily with the hands of both men on him he was kept mostly steady. Thomas quickly once more bent to remove his breeches completely hesitating at the buckles holding his iron peg in place. 

“Please don’t,” Silver said. “I don’t… I’ll do it.” 

Thomas stood and pressed a kiss to Silver’s lips before retreating to the bedroom, throwing heated looks over his shoulder at the two men still left. 

Silver looked down and awkwardly began to bend to remove his peg when Flint’s hands stopped him. “We once agreed pride should not be an issue between us. I hope that hasn’t changed. Let me help… let me care for you, John.” 

Overcome Silver could only nod and steady himself on Flint’s shoulder as he moved to remove the peg. As it came away Flint grasped it firmly before sweeping Silver into his arms, the strength of his captain always a surprise but one that in this instance felt safe and warm as Flint carried him through the house towards the bedroom. 

Silver got rid of what remained his clothing as he was carried, feeling impatient all of a sudden to return to the heated moment that had shared only moments before. Upon entering they found Thomas already disrobed and waiting for them on the bed -  _ for all those clothes show they hide even more _ Silver couldn’t decide where to look first  _ he really his so large all over. _

As he was deposited on the bed by James he was taken quickly into Thomas’ embrace fingers threading into Silver’s curls and face guided into a deep kiss. Thomas broke the kiss rubbing his nose against Silver’s and nodding at him to turn to look behind him. James was undressing, somewhat subconsciously, a light flush about his face. 

“Doesn’t he look divine John,” stated Thomas, somewhat louder than was perhaps necessary to reach John who was skin to skin to him and obviously aimed at James as much as him, “I should have an issue with his shyness of his form if that blush didn’t improve the view for the better.” 

A deeper red flooded James’ skin even as he glared and Thomas huffed a laugh into Silver’s hair. That blush really did look wonderful on James skin - even if it made his freckles harder to see from a distance. Really all that meant was they had to get closer. 

James finally naked as the day he was born quickly joined them on the bed and went to Silver’s arms kissing him gently, “I’ve missed you.” 

Silver smiled, “You’ve not been lacking in company surely, especially here?” Silver stroked a hand down Thomas’ thigh purposely avoiding his considerable length, “and such grand company to boot.” 

Thomas caught his hand bringing it to his lips, “Your lack of presence was felt all the same. I much prefer this solid and stunning version of you in our bed rather than the ghostly version of you that has been hovering unseen ever since I returned.” Thomas kissed him hungrily hand returning to Silver and stroking, “Besides this is something James would miss terribly.”

James groaned, “I should have known allowing you two to converse would be dangerous. Enough talking about your cocks already. Action is what needed here gentlemen.” 

“Oh so forceful James. Or is this Flint?” Thomas said teasingly. 

Silver snorts. “It’s James. Flint is never this talkative-” 

Silver broke off with a shout as James engulfed him to his root sucking strongly causing Silver to harden once more. 

Flint smiled his sharklike smile at Silver, “Thank fuck you’re young. I have truly missed this,” Flint teasingly stroked, “especially riding it. And after Thomas thanked you so thoroughly I was worried I wouldn’t get the chance.” 

Flint’s other hand, streaked with oil, quickly coated Silver’s cock and then Flint immediately sunk down -  _ Oh god Thomas must have fucked him only shortly before I arrived. Bastard planned this.  _ Silver could only groan his pleasure at the warm heat surrounding him. He had missed this - missed James. 

For a moment James simply sat there before he slowly began to grind down on Silver, hands coming to the headboard for support, shifting, fucking himself, slowly a look of pure bliss on his face, Silver brought his hands to Flint’s hips needing to touch him while he looked so beautiful, so free. Thomas for his part was watching James too. 

“He looks wonderful sat on your cock, John.” came Thomas’ voice near his ear. “He could come just like that. Slowly fucking himself on you until he came. You wouldn’t though - he’d make sure he’d get another ride before you came again.” Thomas’ hands were wandering Silver with purpose now, “But I imagine you know this. He will take charge if you don’t. Perhaps you should do something about that.” he finished with a nip to his ear. 

Silver decided to take the hint and began to push up into Flint causing them both to make obscene noises. While Flint was briefly distracted by this Silver surged forwards and now James was below him hands grasping John’s shoulders for purchase and eyes urging him to move. Which Silver happily did. 

Silver had barely made two thrusts when he let out a moan that had little to do with James and everything to do with the tongue now working its way into him. Silver grabbed at the hand on his hips and squeezed and both his thrusts and the ministrations of Thomas’ tongue began in earnest. 

It was just as well he had come already as the duel pleasure of Flint surrounding him and Thomas’ tongue invading him had would have made this whole venture over far too quickly. It was offered a slight respite when Thomas’ length replaced his tongue - god that man was huge. But Silver had always adjusted quickly and now he had Flint surrounding him and Thomas filling him he wasn’t long before they were moving together all hell bent on the same course. Silver had stopped trying to guess which hand was whose and only knew which lips by the angle and beard as he rode his pleasure fucking and being fucked by these truly astounding men he had fallen for. It was beautiful and perfect and a tragedy it couldn’t last forever. When Silver came back to himself he was cleaned and between his men being nuzzled and cuddled and just plain cared for. 

Thoroughly sated and curled between his lovers Silver was happily planning on falling into happy lustful dreams when he felt Thomas stirring at his side. 

“He wouldn’t have what?” 

“What?” 

“The man who gave you your nickname? He wouldn’t have what?” Thomas’ fingers trailed idly across Silver’s chest. “You were in the middle of saying something about it before we distracted you.” 

Silver gave a snort, “You’re lucky I have the good memory he named me for - anyone else would have had that thought and a good many others fucked from them by the two of you.” He turned onto his back to look at Thomas, “I was about to say, ‘he wouldn’t have realised the sexual connotations of that nickname. He certainly had no knowledge I was  _ long _ in something other than memory - and I doubt the fact would have registered for him if he had.” Thomas looked puzzled so Silver continued, “The man was known as Billy Bones here. He had been boatswain and quartermaster, among other things, on mine and Flint’s crew and in all the years I knew him I never knew him to have a sexual impulse - at least not an obvious one. He didn’t even seem to realise James fancied him rotten,” a dig was delivered to Silver’s side, “Well you did.”

“Never did a thing about his attraction I presume?” came Thomas’ not quite question as he threw a slightly exasperated look in James’ direction. 

“You know him well enough to know the answer to that. Honestly if I hadn’t had made that first move our attraction would have gone unexplored also.” Thomas smirked knowingly at that, “You too?” 

“Absolutely. Miranda too. Left to James none of it would have ever happened.” 

“It wouldn’t have been appropriate to bed Billy, even if he had been interested himself,” growled James, clearly not keen on the direction this conversation was taking, “He was very young [“and how old is John, darling?”]  _ and _ he was all but a son to my quartermaster at the time. It all would have been too complicated - also why I didn’t begin anything with John, among other reasons,” Flint shot Silver a look while Thomas laughed  _ so he’d told him all that too _ , “but Silver was very… persuasive.”

“Perhaps if you had bedded him you would have had an easier time with him. Did it not frustrate you to know he had an attraction to a foe that perhaps he could have turned into an ally in such a way?” Thomas asked Silver. 

“Oh that wasn’t Billy! If I’d have wanted to maneuver him into that sort of an arrangement I would have sent him in the direction of-” the name Vane was kept from being spoken by James’ very insistent lips, pressing him back into the bed and hands moving to clearly with the intention of ending this conversation immediately. 

_ Oh well - I doubt Thomas will remember to ask about this as well.  _

Christmas Eve

Silver returned from the cliffs just in time for the sun to begin setting. Entering their shared home Silver narrowed avoided hitting his head on one of the lower hanging kissing boughs (“So you can easily reach them, dear”) and reached into the heavily scented greenery to retrieve a sprig of mistletoe bearing two berries. 

Silver glanced around him happily taking in the various evergreen decorations that had appeared in their home earlier this morning including the hazel strewn yule log burning merrily away despite the entire lack of cold within. Silver wandered over first to Thomas with his sprig receiving a slightly distracted kiss in return so lost was he in his book before turning to the hearth working full capacity on the goose and the other components that would make up their Christmas feast that evening where a somewhat frazzled James was working. 

Undaunted by James’ mild glare Silver held his mistletoe high and received a somewhat grumpy kiss in return. 

“I see you have arrived just in time to avoid working due to spiritual reasons,” James groused poking seemingly randomly at the food cooking before him. 

It was true, he was shortly to light the menorah after which all work was forbidden for an hour afterwards, but Silver hardly thought this mattered. 

“You won’t let me cook remember?” Silver smirked happily, “Don’t trust me to poison everyone with ‘my entire lack of ability ‘.” he quoted and both he and James looked over at the snort from Thomas.

“You did rather shoot yourself in the foot with that story about the pig, darling,” Thomas said eyes still firmly on the pages before him. “You can’t take it or the comment about “where ever did you learn to cook?” back just because you’ve backed yourself into a corner for the Christmas feast.”

Flint did glare at that comment, “ _ I _ didn’t invite half the island here for dinner either.” 

Thomas does look up at that comment, “Four extra people is hardly half the island, James. And feasts with friends and neighbours are part of Christmas. Just because you don’t like people doesn’t mean I won’t be inviting them over.” Thomas returns to his book. “Besides Max et al are hosting Boxing Day and Madi is overseeing the 12th night celebrations so don’t be a grump.” 

James huffed and returned to his hearth muttering about inviting former enemies into  _ his _ home under the guise of celebrating as Silver wandered over to the menorah in the windowsill. 

Night had fallen and Silver reached for the shamash* and began murmuring the half-remembered blessings as he lit the first three candles. Silver wished he could be sure the words were right but after so many years he had only dim memories to guide him but he was sure the effort was worth something - if only to the memory of those long gone. 

As Silver finished intoning the blessings and left the candles to burn Flint spoke up again, “This will be able to be left to its own devices in an hour - and there’ll be space if you…?” 

“Of course,” Silver smiled over at the blushing captain prepared to agree it was the heat that made him so pink if questioned. 

Ever since he’d dared to cook and prepare the latkes Flint had become addicted. Even If the blessings had been only half remembered the method of making latkes had stuck. As did the flashes of long dark curly hair and eyes like his smiling down at him from seemingly ridiculous heights. Silver shook his head to remove them - the past still wasn’t his friend but some parts he was trying to allow to come back to him. 

Silver began to walk over to Thomas only for Flint’s voice to stop him, “On the table. It’s for you. It’s late. I’m sorry. My delivery men were not as efficient as yours.” 

James was definitely blushing now. All the heat in the world wouldn’t have caused that familiar deep red that travelled down his neck and (though it wasn’t showing now) far beyond. Silver went to the table and found a box decorated lightly with evergreen and holly. He opened it to find a beautifully tooled hardback entitled  _ Les Mille et une nuits _ . Silver excitedly turned to the flyleaf page and read the carefully inscribed message: 

To my real-life Shahrazad, 

You need never fear the dawn

Your James 

Silver’s eyes flicked to the back of the determinedly not looking at him Captain.  _ That colour was never going to fade now _ . Silver made his way over in any case and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“You remembered?” He was staring intently at the goose now, “I love it. Late or not.” 

As Silver turned to go he was grabbed back for a deep kiss and nuzzle. Before a swift smack was delivered to his backside. “Now shoo. Go bother Thomas and leave me to cook.” But James was smiling shyly as he turned back to the fire. 

Silver for once didn’t argue and turned to join Thomas on his perch. “Whatever did he get you? He absolutely refused to allow me to see it.” Silver showed happily passed the volume to Thomas, “Ohh and one I haven’t read.” Thomas flicked it open. “Shahrazad?” 

“Married to a blood-thirsty, tyrant king with a dawn death sentence over her head Shahrazad avoided her fate by telling elaborate and neverending stories.” Thomas looked over with amusement at James but he was still  _ not looking and not listening at all _ . “And the book is the stories she tells all filled with people outsmarting powerful curses and getting themselves in and out of trouble almost in the same breath.”

“How very you! You read French?” Thomas queried. 

“I do. Not as well as I did. And I didn’t read the book originally in French.” Silver leaned his head on Thomas’ shoulder, “Can you read it well enough to translate? I don’t believe our dear captain has much French.” 

A soft, sad smile played across Thomas’ face and Silver realised he had managed to remind Thomas once again of Miranda. He wondered at what it was he had said and made a note to ask later as Thomas opened the book to the first page. 

“I think I can manage dear… A long long time ago lived two kings who were brothers...”

Silver closed his eyes as the words of the familiar story washed over him along with the warmth and security that only came when he was with his loves. Silver had never expected when he decided to retrieve Thomas for Flint he would have resulted in Silver gaining such a precious thing - not Thomas though he was unique and wonderful of course - but a home. And Silver knew in his bones in a way he had never known before he would never be wanting for one again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some notes on the story: 
> 
> -First off I am a total goyim. I researched how one goes about celebrating Hanukkah on a Jewish website but if I got any details wrong its my fault and no offense intended. On that note the shamash is the ninth candle of the menorah - the “helper” candle used to light the other candles since you are not supposed to use the other candles in anything but worship. Latkes are a kind of potato pancake treat made during this period. Silver is lighting the 3rd candle because Hanukkah begins apparently on Dec 22nd. 
> 
> -So in Georgian times Christmas gifts were exchanged on St. Nicholas’ Day, the 6th of December, which was the start of the Christmas season in this period - which is why Silver was so keen to have Thomas there on that date. Twelfth night was (and as far as I know still is) Jan 6 - which is the ending of the season celebrated by a very large feast and party. Madi is going to be busy. 
> 
> -Evergreens and greenery were part of decoration for the celebration of Christmas but it was considered bad luck to bring it into the house before Christmas Eve. The Yule log was also retrieved on Christmas Eve and decorated with Hazel plants before being set alight and left as such for as long as possible during the season. A small piece of it was kept back to light the following years one. 
> 
> -I totally stole the idea of Les Mille et une nuits being a favoured book of Silver’s from another fic - though which I can’t remember at the moment so sorry if its yours! - because it is so perfect for him. But it is a bit anachronistic - technically speaking it wasn’t translated into French until between 1704-1717 - by which time Silver was already on Nassau and probably didn’t have time for casual reading so to make it something he could have read when he was younger I’ve had him claim he read it in a different language. His vague background sort of makes it possible - but I can’t claim I know for certain Silver would have known Arabic!
> 
> -That post going round where a guy pins a guy to wall and the wall is another guy? Yeah this was my attempt at that. Hope it worked for everyone! 
> 
> -Sorry for the need for extra notes - I’m a former History student with a degree and a big geek besides. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and a very happy holidays to all!


End file.
